


Sempre

by Aliesk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, raccolta di drabble
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliesk/pseuds/Aliesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cit./: <i>«Sto per sposarmi» disse, incrociando i suoi occhi lucidi.</i><br/><i>«Sei la persona più coraggiosa che io abbia mai incontrato» sussurrò lei, avvicinandosi di qualche passo.</i><br/><i>«Perché sposo una donna che non amo? Perché non ho salvato un amico dall'Ardemonio?» le domandò, afferrandola per le spalle, «dimmi, Lovegood, è per questo?».</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sempre

**Author's Note:**

> La prima Drabble è ambientata durante il sesto anno, la seconda il settimo, la terza anni dopo il loro diploma conseguito ad Hogwarts (e loro si trovano in un giardino, voglio specificarlo), mentre l'ultima è di facile comprensione se si aguzza l'ingegno e si aprono gli occhi (non posso specificarlo qui perché altrimenti rovinerei il finale, mi dispiace).

I. Le lacrime invisibili  
«Lo senti l'odore della pioggia?» gli chiese Luna ridendo fragorosamente come una bambina, «il rumore dell'acqua fresca che cade giù?» continuò, allargando le braccia verso il cielo.  
Aveva i piedi immersi completamente tra i fili d'erba, i capelli attaccati ai lati del viso e le iridi luccicanti.  
«Finirai per ammalarti» replicò secco Draco, assottigliando lo sguardo, «dovremmo rientrare, Lovegood.»  
Luna gli coprì gli occhi con le mani, sussurrando contro le sua labbra sottili: «Quando sei triste piangi sotto la pioggia, così nessuno potrà vedere le lacrime: si confonderanno con le altre gocce».  
La collana di tappi di Burrobirra tintinnò nel vento, quando appoggiò lentamente le labbra sulla fronte bagnata di Draco.

II. Il mondo non è morto  
«Ma dove continui a guardare, Lovegood, se il mondo che noi conoscevamo ormai è finito per sempre?».  
La voce di Draco tremò tra i soffi gelidi del vento, la pioggia che scrosciava fitta fitta sulle macerie di Hogwarts, e la risata di Vince che non c'era più.  
«Se pensi che sia finito sparirà davvero, Draco» rispose Luna, alzando il mento verso il cielo grigio, «è come un grandissimo giardino: devi prendertene cura e aiutare le piante a ricrescere».  
Il vento schiaffeggiò violentemente il viso sporco di terra di Luna, e lei si portò le ginocchia al petto, osservando un papavero rosso ondeggiare sotto le sferzate brutali, ma senza spezzarsi.

III. Nei giardini che nessuno sa  
«Sto per sposarmi» disse, incrociando i suoi occhi lucidi.  
«Sei la persona più coraggiosa che io abbia mai incontrato» sussurrò lei, avvicinandosi di qualche passo.  
«Perché sposo una donna che non amo? Perché non ho salvato un amico dall'Ardemonio?» le domandò, afferrandola per le spalle, «dimmi, Lovegood, è per questo?»  
«Sei come quei rampicanti, Draco» mormorò, respirando sulla sua bocca fredda e pallida, «sposi una donna che non ami, piangi perché non hai salvato un amico, però rimani avvinghiato alla vita, così come quei rampicanti abbracciano tenacemente il muro».  
«Luna» bisbigliò Draco lentamente, socchiudendo le palpebre e baciandola con forza sulla fronte, «noi due non ci incontreremo mai più.»

IV. La strada verso casa  
Luna fece tintinnare la collana di tappi di Burrobirra, quando si chinò a baciare lievemente Draco sulla fronte pallida, mentre il cielo azzurro pastello scorreva rapidamente oltre il vetro.  
«Dov'è diretto questo treno?» le domandò, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
«A casa, torniamo finalmente a casa» replicò lei con un sorriso radioso, «ti ho aspettato a lungo, ma ora sei qui: sei arrivato, siamo tutti qui.»  
Vince e Greg scoppiarono a ridere sommessamente, infilandosi in bocca caramelle grosse e colorate: le loro mascelle le sgretolarono in un attimo e Pansy fece una smorfia di disgusto.  
«Sei sempre stata qui?» chiese, e la sua voce tremò quando pronunciò quelle parole.  
«Sempre».


End file.
